Pain Is One Word
by SLITH
Summary: Okay Naraku and Kikyo team up against Kagome, and Kagome can't really fight back and Inu-Yasha and the other 3 can't get to her! Read to see what happens!


Pain Is One Word  
  
Okay I do not own Inu-Yasha, or anything in that area but I do own this Fan- Fic and this only! This is my first Inu-Yasha Fan-Fic but I have read many on fanfiction.net here and thank many of you for keeping most of it with the series and stuff. Please enjoy and have some R+R and Review please!  
  
.. It is a nice and fine day for Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome out in the forest once again. Miroku is making Breakfast, Sango and Kagome are washing their faces and hands in the stream near by while Inu-Yasha chases Shippo around.  
  
"GIVE IT BACK SHRIMP!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he then crashed into a tree that Shippo just ran into the bottom inside of it.  
  
"No! Not until you call me by my real name and quit picking on me!" Shippo said back and climbed up the hollow tree.  
  
"Give it back or else! Come out with it Shrimp! I ain't making no deals with you!" Inu-Yasha said as he put his left arm up the tree to try and grab Shippo from the tail or something.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked up from behind, "what are you two fighting about now Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked and Shippo shot out of a small hole towards the top and landed in Kagome's arms using her for protection.  
  
"Shrimp there took my ear plugs! I was trying to get some more rest in but he took them and I want them back!" Inu-Yasha said with his hands in fists.  
  
"I only took them because you were sitting at the camp fire wanting to ignore what I wanted to talk to you! You never listen to me! So it's about time I did something to make you listen like Kagome does!" Shippo retorted back as he went up onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"The only reason why I was trying to block you and everything else out is because I was trying to concentrate! I can't concentrate with noises going about in my head!" Inu-Yasha finally told the truth - half of it.  
  
"Only half of that is true," Miroku stepped in as he went and got some bowls for their breakfast. "He did want to block out all sounds but so then he could stare at the fire and see if he could see his own reflection in it."  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Is this true?" Sango asked interrupting as well and Inu-Yasha sighed.  
  
"I only wanted to see if it would... is breakfast ready yet? I'm starved" Inu-Yasha said changing the subject as everyone got a bowl of breakfast and ate the contents of what Miroku had made.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome said after she washed out her bowl, Inu-Yasha fell face first into the dirt as usual.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at her, "what was that for?!"  
  
"For lying to me! Saying you were concentrating when you were trying to do something stupid" Kagome replied calmly and Inu-Yasha got up and sat on his butt but then sprang to his feet and so did the rest but Shippo.  
  
"Kikyo and Naraku are close by" Miroku said and they all but Shippo looked to the far West to see darkness.  
  
"It's a trap, Shippo you stay here while we check it out," Sango said and Shippo sighed.  
  
"You too Kagome, you're also vulnerable when around those two. Best to stay back with Shrimp" Inu-Yasha said and Kagome nodded.  
  
"All but Shippo come.. a task awaits the four of you" came Naraku's voice.  
  
"It's a trap but I want to get rid of Naraku once and for all!" Miroku said and the four left the campsite with Shippo there to guard it and headed into a darker part of the forest.  
  
"So you decided to come to your doom Inu-Yasha?" came Kikyo's voice and everyone turned in her direction - nothing.  
  
"What do you want Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked and he put out his right arm as to protect Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo and myself wish to see how you react to when one of your people are in a lot of danger" Naraku's voice came from above.  
  
Miroku went out in front of Sango to shield her, "which one of us would that be might I ask," Miroku asked and Naraku chuckled evilly.  
  
"Well monk your not as stupid as you look, well here is a hint, look at the ground until you see something out of place" Naraku said and all four looked at the ground - its normal.  
  
"What kind of a game are you playing at?" Sango asked with her boomerang at the ready to strike.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough girl," Kikyo said from not to far away.  
  
Right then vines wrapped around Kagome's mouth and body, struggling to get free but to no avail. Whimpering to let the others know, Inu-Yasha and the rest looked up to see Kagome being pulling up to the tops of the trees. Then disappear out of no-where.  
  
"KAGOME!" the 3 yelled and Inu-Yasha already began to sniff the air, "They haven't taken her far."  
  
The 3 raced in the direction where her sent is and was blown backwards by a force field. Kagome ran up to the force field but stopped and touched it with her hand. "There's no way in or out.." Kagome said and Miroku looked around.  
  
"This is a well done force field but this one has a weakness... or an opening somewhere. Stay put we'll get you out of there in no time" Miroku assured and Kagome nodded and turned around to be facing Kikyo and Naraku.  
  
"Leave her alone! Fight me instead!" Sango said as she jumped from branch to branch trying to find a way in.  
  
"Now why would I go and fight you when you are an experienced fighter? No I'd rather have fun with someone who's hopeless" Naraku said and Kagome stood her ground.  
  
"You don't scare me, neither of you scare me" Kagome said confidently not wanting to have any fears of what so ever.  
  
"Big words for a weakling Kagome, time for the first round of pain and misery for you!" Kikyo said and before you know it Kikyo vanished then reappeared behind Kagome and elbowed her spine.  
  
Kagome winced, she quickly recovered and swirled around to give Kikyo a chop in the head - she's not there now. "Huh?" Kagome said and right then all she could feel was strikes at her arms, legs, stomach, chest, and back, nothing to the head.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees now having cuts and bruises all over her and a little blood trickle down the corner of her mouth from getting one hit to the face.  
  
"KAGOME! HANG IN THERE!" Miroku said and then the branch he is on snapped. He fell onto the force field to get electrocuted and fall down half fried and almost knocked out.  
  
"Where is this blasted weak spot or opening?!" Inu-Yasha said and seen that on the other end Sango is pounding her boomerang into the force field out of fury and helplessness.  
  
Kikyo charged at Kagome, 'I've got you now!' Kikyo thought and just as he right arm was about to strike Kagome, Kagome whirled around, grabbed her arm and put Kikyo into an arm lock against the forest floor. "ACK!" Kikyo said under her breath as Kagome then put Kikyo into a double arm lock.  
  
"Let me go, or let my friends in and I might decide not to break Kikyo's arms!" Kagome demanded and Naraku chuckled.  
  
"You think I care about her arms getting broken? You must be mistaken!" Naraku said and before you knew it Kagome is being held up by her arms and legs in mid air.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Kagome ordered and Kikyo got up, rubbing both of her arms looking up at Kagome with fire in her eyes.  
  
"LET KAGOME GO NARAKU OR I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL THE BIGGEST PAIN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!" Inu-Yasha threatened from up high only 6 feet away from the secret opening that he has not yet found.  
  
"Mmmm.. no I think I'll just toy around with you instead doggy" Naraku said and he pulled out a large iron pole and spun it through his fingers acting like a show off. "Now show me how you feel when I do this" Naraku said with a tilted evil smile and Kikyo smiled evilly as well.  
  
"Wearing your red jacket Inu-Yasha she was able to withstand getting burned badly, but she is not able to withstand this!" Naraku said and he swung down the iron pole hard and the next thing you hear is an ear shattering scream and cry. Kikyo laughed so hard she fell onto her back holding her stomach.  
  
Naraku had just broken Kagome's left arm, Kagome fell to her feet then her knees clutching her now broken arm with tears starting to roll down her cheeks and her teeth clenching through the agony.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango cried as her tree branch gave way as she was on the tip and fell into Miroku's arms for a safe landing.  
  
"NO KAGOME!!!!" Inu-Yasha cried as he pounded his fists against the force field and then began scratching at it furiously trying to break though. 'No! No more pain for Kagome please! No more suffering please! I care too much about her for her to get this kind of treatment!' Inu-Yasha thought to himself.  
  
Kikyo then took on Kagome's right arm (left one is broken one) and tied it to a tree and then took her left arm and tied it as well and Kagome cried in agony as her arm should not be moved in the way it was just put.  
  
"Is it time Naraku? To end it all?" Kikyo asked and she looked up at Naraku and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, we might as well end her suffering now" Naraku said and he tossed 2 strands of string, both the same length to Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo went over to Kagome's right ear and whispered, "you are going through the pain you would have put me through if Naraku hadn't pulled you off of me.. heh heh, good bye."  
  
Inu-Yasha is just 3 feet away from the secret opening and still hasn't caught sight of it yet and neither has the other two.  
  
Kikyo tied 1 end of each string to one tree, wrapped the middle around Kagome's neck and then attached the other 2 ends to the other tree. Kagome's eye's widened but then closed tightly.  
  
"It'll be over in no time, wouldn't you agree you three?" Naraku asked and Inu-Yasha finally seen the secret opening.  
  
"Yeah your life will be!" Inu-Yasha said and he leaped down through the whole and landed on Naraku's back knocking him over slightly.  
  
"Kikyo! Make sure no one gets close to Kagome!" Naraku said as he through Inu-Yasha off of his back and Inu-Yasha quickly regained his control and scratched Naraku across the face with all 5 claws.  
  
Naraku staggered backwards and yelled in pain. Inu-Yasha shot beyond him and headed for Kagome just to get and piercing pain in his side and then kicked in the stomach. Naraku grabbed Inu-Yasha by the back of his collar and pulled him back,  
  
"I'm not through with you yet!" Naraku said and Inu-Yasha noticed Naraku wasn't watching him at all and was paying attention to the spot he was dragging him to.  
  
Without time to spare Inu-Yasha pierced Naraku's body and Naraku stopped in his tracks. Naraku looked down to see that Inu-Yasha's hand and arm had gone through his chest; Naraku let go of Inu-Yasha and fell down defeated.  
  
Inu-Yasha has been cut in the waist by Kikyo's sword from before but didn't care. Inu-Yasha dashed at Kikyo and in the corner of his eye seen that Kagome's body had went limp from where it is being hung.  
  
"Sorry, did I hurt your precious girl?" Kikyo teased, Inu-Yasha with rage in his body, 'those are your last words Kikyo!' Inu-Yasha thought and Sango and Miroku are trying to find the whole Inu-Yasha had jumped through still.  
  
Without warning Inu-Yasha disappeared from right in front of her and soon her eyes widened in horror. She had been cut in half at the waist from Inu- Yasha's claws and fell down dead. Quickly Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome, still limp and not moving.  
  
Finally Sango and Miroku jumped through the secret force field and without hesitation Miroku cut off Naraku's head and Naraku is now dead at last/  
  
Inu-Yasha cut the ropes from Kagome's body and neck and lay her on her back. "Kagome, wake up, open your eyes. Its me Inu-Yasha" Inu-Yasha said but Kagome didn't respond.  
  
"She has no air in her lungs," Sango said and she sat on the other side of Kagome's lifeless body.  
  
Inu-Yasha plugged Kagome's nose and ceiled his mouth over hers, breathing out a large amount of air into her. He put his left bottom palm onto her lower chest and put his right hand on top, he pressed down 3 times.  
  
Sango took Kagome's right hand and held it firmly.  
  
Inu-Yasha once again ceiled his mouth over Kagome's and breathed air into her and pressed down 3 more times. "Come on Kagome! I can't loose you! Not now!" Inu-Yasha cried and ceiled his mouth over hers again and her stomach began to jump.  
  
Kagome sat up coughing having just regained her breath and looked around.  
  
"Its good to have you with us Kagome" Miroku said with a smile and Kagome nodded.  
  
"We were so worried about you Kagome" Sango said and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thanks you 3, for being here for me" Kagome said and in no time Miroku had mended her broken arm into a sling.  
  
"I'll leave you two here, Miroku lets go and see to Shippo, I'm sure he's really worried" Sango said and Miroku agreed. The 2 left leaving Kagome and Inu-Yasha alone.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you for a moment there Kagome" Inu-Yasha said and Kagome looked down.  
  
"I thought I was lost too, until I felt air in me again, and your lips" Kagome said and Inu-Yasha blushed and held her in his arms.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" Inu-Yasha asked and he pulled 2 hair of Kagome's away from her face and to the side.  
  
"I hear you, don't worry.. Inu-Yasha. I-I think I'm in love with this guy" Kagome began with a smile and Inu-Yasha smiled back.  
  
"Oh? And whats this guy like?" Inu-Yasha asked while cradling Kagome's upper body on his lap and in his arms.  
  
"Well we fight a lot, he knows me all to well, and can find me easily. He's my hero and he's a really nice guy. Most fear of him until they get to know him. He has a kind heart, and has saved me many times only I do not know if he feels the same way about me" Kagome said and Inu-Yasha smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Wow.. sounds like not bad of a guy if I do say so myself. But don't be fooled, he does feel the same way about you Kagome - I swear it" Inu-Yasha said and he bent down and places his lips on hers.  
  
Kagome blushed but returned the kiss he had started.  
  
Well?? What did you think??? Yeah I know kinda sappy but I wanted to get this done today so I could star a new a much more different story today. Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed creating it! Read some of my other fan fic's, this is my first Inu-Yasha one as you know and I doubt I'll be doing any more. But I do have a Cardcaptors one. Well Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 


End file.
